Why Do I Have To Love You?
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KakashiXTeen Kakashi; Teen KakashiXKakashi; Yaoi; Lemon; Mature Language; There's no storyline here. It's just a hot lemon. The only story is that they love each other, but the only problem is that they're the same person. Forbidden love.


So, you kinda have to read my KakashiXMinatoXTeen Kakashi to understand this fully, but if you're just here for the lemon, then you don't need to read it. My new favorite pairing! Although KibaXGaara is number one! Basically, It's strange and kinda being a pedo but…Oh well…

Pairing: KakashiXTeen Kakashi (Kakashi- 30 years old. Teen Kakashi- 16 years old. Uhhh…I don't wanna make Kakashi a pedo…Teen Kakashi- 18! Just call him a teen although 18 is when you become an adult)

**I do NOT own Naruto'Naruto shippuden…blah blah….I only own the story… **

**Please review! There is no actual storyline! It's just lemon…**

**Warning: Yaoi, ManXMan, lemons, and…uh…Mature language! **

DIVIDERXXXX

**(Teen Kakashi POV)**

I kissed his lips gently.

His eyes widened, but kissed me back. We still had our masks on, so we couldn't do any tongue action. I pulled away and pulled down my mask. He did the same and pinned me to the wall. His breath was on my neck and his knees were between my legs. He was leaning on his right arm and the other was trying to take off my vest.

"It's strange…I'm kissing and about to fuck myself" he commented. I smirked and licked his cheek. "Who cares?" I said and kissed him again. I pulled away and put my lips right next to his ear. "As long we enjoy every moment of this, I'm fine with it…" I purred.

He pulled off my ANBU vest and ripped off my mask to gain better access to my neck. I growled. "Don't worry, I have extras" he reassured me and bit down on my neck…hard. My eyes widened and I clawed at his back, moaning quietly. Even though he still had his mask on, I bit through the cloth, biting on his neck and sucked on the skin and cloth. I tore a small hole and began making it wider with my teeth so he had a fair amount of skin showing.

I licked on the red mark I made. He pushed me onto his bed and looked at me with lustful eyes. "Now I can entertain myself more…" he hissed. I rolled him around, so he was being pinned. His eyes widened. "Bitch please…" I joked around, rolling my eyes. "You actually think that I'll let you fuck me?" I said, scoffing.

He tugged on my hair and brought me closer to him. He pushed our lips together roughly and stuck his tongue out. I raised an eyebrow and then he pushed his tongue between my lips brushing his tongue over mine. I stuck out my tongue and he began tracing his tongue over mine. It was strange to me at first and then I started liking the feeling of it. He arched his back, so our erections would roughly push against each other's.

I moaned, my tongue going back in my mouth. He smirked and managed to turn us around again, so now I was pinned to the bed. "You're my bitch. Don't you ever forget that" he hissed. "I can't believe that I'm arguing with my future self about who's controlling. You know it's me-AH!" He used a free hand to go under my pants and boxers, slowly pumping my erection.

"Hey-Ngh…Let's take-Gasp- Off our clothes first, huh? I mean, I-Ahh…Still have….My armor…mm…on" I struggled to speak. My eyes widened, taking his hand off my erection. "Could it be? The twenty year old me is still a virgin?" he asked me. I blushed bright red. "S-SHUT UP!" I spat. He smirked and ripped my shirt open.

"You mother fucker….I liked that shirt" I growled. He leaned in closer to me, licking my jawline. "Come on, Kakashi. You aren't really worried about the shirt…You're afraid of the pain, aren't you? And think a about it. Would you choose that shirt…Or me?" he whispered seductively into my ear.

His voice sent chills down my spine. He traced my lips with his tongue. "Choose…Or I'm stopping here, Kakashi" he warned me. I didn't reply. He stopped licking and unpinned me. "Fine, your choice" he said, sitting up. In one swift movement, I sat up, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"It's either your fucking retarted or you planned for me to do this. Bitch, you're not leaving until you shove something up my ass-Your dick" I growled and began kissing him, taking off his Jonin vest.

He closed his eyes and felt my body to help me take off my own clothes, not wanting to separate the kiss. I ripped his shirt open in revenge. He parted for a moment, glaring at me. "Revenge, bitch" I muttered and reattached our lips together.

He took off my armor, gloves, and headband. Our clothes were piled up on the floor, as we were finishing undressing. I took off his gloves and headband; making them fall onto the floor. We stood up and I pulled away for a few seconds to catch my breath from the kiss, but he attached our lips a few seconds later.

He pulled down my pants slowly and I did the same with him, but made sure to swiftly rub his erection as I pulled it down. "Dirty bitch" he muttered into the kiss. I smirked and pulled down his boxers. I pulled away to have a look at his erection. I played with the tip and he blushed slightly. "Damn…I'm going to get this big when I grow up? I love it…" I purred. He gave me a dirty look and pushed my head down, so I fell onto my knees.

I growled. "No need to be so rough" I mumbled. "But rough is fun, no?" I replied. I ignored him and licked the base to tease him. He let out a gasp and a moan. I made him sit on the bed. I licked the slit and he clawed at the bed sheets. He was hard, so I took him inside of my mouth, since I was also becoming hard. I sucked on his erection, bobbing my head up and down quickly. He tugged on my hair, forcing me to take his large erection deeper into my mouth. He moaned loudly as I deep throated his erection, ignoring my gag reflexes. "Ah fuck…How are you so good at this if you're a virgin-FUCK!" he moaned out loud coming into my mouth.

I came up a little to kiss him, sitting on him, and wrapping my legs around his waist. He went back a little, so that his back was leaning on the wall and started tasting himself by exploring inside of my mouth with his tongue. Pulling apart, he looked at my well-toned body. "Heh. I was pretty sexy when I was little" he commented. I rolled my eyes and began observing his body as well. "Even though I'm old, I'm pretty hot" I pointed out, teasing him about his age.

"Hey, I'm not that old. Anyways, I have a lover now" he said, kissing my lips gently. "Yeah, it's yourself" He sighed. "Will you please just shut up and let's fuck?" he said. "Yes sir" I said, sucking on his bottom lip.

He glided his hand from my back to my entrance, his fingers gently rubbing around the hole. I moaned loudly. "Push it in" I said, lowering myself onto his finger. I went to my knees, both of my hands leaning against the wall for support. My erection was right in front of his face, so he took it in his mouth and slowly moved his finger inside of me. I flinched in as he moved, but moaned at him slowly sucking my erection.

"I'm fine. Just move and stretch me out so we can fuck" I muttered, clearly embarrassed. He inserted another finger inside and I screamed in both pleasure and pain. "Fuck…That feels good" I moaned. He began scissoring inside of me. "AHH! FUCK ME MORE!" I shouted and lowered myself more onto his fingers. He began sucking on my erection more quickly. I pressed my forehead to the wall. "MMM….I WANT MORE, KAKASHI!" I cried out. I felt myself wanting to release, so I came in his mouth. He swallowed my liquid and then looked at me. "I didn't even insert a third finger…" he muttered.

"So put it in already!" I snapped. He inserted another finger in and I tried to make my muscles adjust around his fingers. I lifted myself and then pushed back down. He tried changes angles each time, for some reason. I felt him touch a spot that made me scream. "Found it, bitch" he said and then pulled out. "God, hit it again!" I whined.

"Lower yourself onto me' he ordered. "Let me do something first" I said. Bending down, I made his erection wet by putting my saliva all over. "Ngh…Do you want me to cum again before we even fuck?" he growled. "No, it's wet enough now" I said. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, my arms wrapping around his neck, slowly lowering myself.

I felt his erection touching my entrance. "This might hurt a little…" he warned. I nodded and I lowered myself, pushing all the way down onto his erection. I screamed in pain, closing my eyes shut. He kissed my lips, trying to make me feel better and take my mind off the pain. "Are you ok, Kakashi? Try to adjust" he said in a soothing voice. I was breathing heavily and it felt strange inside of me.

After a few moments, my muscles were beginning to adjust around his erection. I hugged him. "Ok…Try pulling out now" I whispered. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I'm fine now" I replied.

I lifted myself off of him, moaning loudly. I pushed back down and buried my face in his shoulders. "Move, Kakashi. Make me feel good again" I moaned loudly. He lifted his hips and then pulled out and slammed back in. After we got tired of doing this, we fucked in a regular pattern. "NGH! FUCK ME HARDER, DAMN IT!" I moaned aloud. He kissed me gently, and I also heard him moan quietly. He kept in hitting the spot, making me closer to an organism. I felt my muscles grow tight around his erection. "Ah fuck, Kakashi" he moaned. "I don't think I can hold it anymore" he said, moaning loudly. I felt a warm liquid fill me up inside of me, my eyes widening. "FUCK!" I shouted and came into his stomach.

My arms still wrapped around him, I breathed heavily onto his shoulder. He started pulling his erection out of me. "I love you, Kakashi" I murmured into his ear. "But-""I know, we're the same person…This love is 100% forbidden, I know that. But I needed to get it off my chest. I can't help but not love you" I confessed, a tear falling out of my eye.

He hugged me back. "I love you, too. I wish it didn't have to be this way…" he said, trying to comfort me. He licked the mark he made on my neck. "But this proves that you're mine" he said. I licked the mark I had made on his neck. "You're forever mine. My heart will always be yours" I said, falling asleep, a last tear falling down his back.

DIVIDERXXX

Sorry I made the ending so sad! Forgive me! **Please review**

I heard this song and the lyrics went like this: _I wish I had more time to tell you I love you. _

Totally matches the theme here!


End file.
